


Baby Mine

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: After surviving the War and finding each other again, Marcus and Oliver grow their family by adding a little princess.Music: Baby Mine by Allison Krauss, Morning Light by Wilderado, Sunday Morning by Maroon 5





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709780845/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Morning, my love  
Sleepy burr rolls through his ears  
Soft kisses trail down his spine  
Promises made in morning’s light

Morning, my light  
Sleepy rumbles roll through his ears  
Soft kisses linger on his cheek  
Promise made in morning’s light

Morning, little princess  
Sleepy giggles tumble to their ears  
Soft kisses dust her cheeks  
Promises made in morning’s light

Big day today, my love  
Excitement thick in his voice  
Lingering touches feel letters on a leather band  
Promises kept in rough times

Big day today, my light  
Excitement rough in his voice  
Linger touches trace letters on a leather band  
Promises kept in rough times

Big day today, little princess  
Excitement shines in her voice  
Lingering touches grasps at leather bands  
Promises kept in rough times

Steady, my love  
Fear marks his voice  
Doubts beat through each step  
Promises yet to make

Steady, my light  
Fears color his voice  
Doubts echo through each step  
Promises yet to make

Steady, little princess  
Fears absent from her voice  
Doubt missing in each step  
Promises yet to make

Forever, my love  
Claim voiced with pride  
Fatherhood desired beyond all others  
Promises now to keep 

Forever, my light  
Claim declared with pride  
Fatherhood treasured beyond all others  
Promises now to keep

Forever our princess  
Claimed, bound with pride  
Fatherhood accepted beyond all others  
Promises now to keep

Enjoy, my love  
Celebration tinge his burr  
Dark eyes gather sweet memories  
Promises never imagined 

Enjoy, my light  
Celebration fills his rumble  
Stormy eyes build sweet memories  
Promises never imagined

Enjoy, our princess  
Celebration echos in her burbles  
Emerald eyes draw sweet memories  
Promises never imagined 

Rest, my love  
Exhaustion seeps from his face  
Lingering touches in russet locks  
Promises honored from rough times

Rest, my light  
Exhaustion drains from his face  
Lingering touches in midnight locks  
Promises honored from rough times

Rest, our princess  
Exhaustion trickles from her face  
Lingering touches in ginger curls  
Promises honored from rough times

Morning, my love  
Sleepy burr greets a new chapter  
Soft kisses on his little girl’s cheek  
Promises named on a leather band - Marcus Mine

Morning, my light  
Sleepy rumbles welcome a new chapter  
Soft kisses on his little girl’s curls  
Promises named on a leather band - Oliver Always

Morning, our little princess  
Sleepy burbles fill their ears  
Soft kisses from grateful fathers  
Promises named on a leather band - Ailith Elspeth


End file.
